Still
by minamishiho
Summary: Dua tahun setelah dia meninggalkan Kyoko, Sho menulis surat untuk gadis itu. Surat yang berisikan isi hatinya. Karena apapun yang terjadi, sejak dulu gadis itu tetap orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Sho centric.


**Still...**

A Skip Beat Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Skip Beat bukanlah punya saya melainkan Yoshiki Nakamura sensei.

.

.

.

_But still... you are the dearest person for me. -minamishiho-_

* * *

Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan.

Aku juga tidak berniat untuk minta maaf padamu. Bukan karena aku tidak merasa bersalah, tapi karena aku sadar kalau perbuatanku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Kau yang sedari dulu mengabdikan diri padaku, melihatku seorang, memujaku, menolerir semua keegoisanku, berusaha dengan segala upayamu agar aku berhasil meraih impianku...

Tapi aku malah membuangmu sekejam itu.

Aku terbiasa dicintai. Aku terbiasa memiliki orang-orang yang menuruti segala kemauanku. Karena itu aku merasa kalau semua yang kau lakukan untukku wajar saja, sewajar udara yang kuhirup untuk bernapas sehari-hari. Aku tidak melihat semua itu sebagai sesuatu yang berarti.

Sebut saja aku egois dan jahat. Aku sadar akan hal itu kok.

Kali pertama aku menjalani hari setelah kau pergi, rasanya... janggal. Padahal sejak debut sudah sering sekali aku tidak melihatmu berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu. Tapi tidak melihatmu karena tahu pasti kau tidak ada di sana rasanya berbeda. Menyadari kau tidak akan menyambutku lagi dengan senyum lebar itu, mendengarmu berkata bahwa aku yang paling keren sedunia, atau mendapati bahwa kau membelikanku puding kesukaanku membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku berdenyut menyakitkan. Tapi aku selalu menepis perasaanku itu dengan dalih tak mungkin orang seperti dirimu bisa membuatku merasa sesakit itu.

Selama beberapa saat aku merasa dapat melupakanmu. Apa artinya terus mengingat seseorang yang sudah pergi? Tapi kau hadir lagi dalam hidupku berkali-kali, menepati janjimu untuk balas dendam. Awalnya konyol, aku mendapatimu sebagai seorang berkostum ayam dalam variety show. Saat itu kupikir 'ternyata hanya segini kemampuanmu?' Tapi kemudian aku melihatmu sebagai bintang iklan sebuah merek minuman terkenal. Lalu kau ikut dalam PV ku, mengejutkanku dengan transformasimu sebagai malaikat yang luar biasa cantik. Tapi melihat sorot mata dan sikapmu padaku aku sadar, tepat seperti yang kau bilang, Kyoko yang dulu sudah tidak ada. Gadis yang mengabdi dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati dahulu sudah mati. Dengan perasaan sesak yang aneh aku menyadari kalau aku yang telah membunuhnya.

Betapa marahnya aku saat mengetahui kalau kau dekat dengan Ren Tsuruga sialan itu. Aku ingin merusak hubungan kalian saat kau bilang dia adalah _senpai_ yang kau hormati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa semarah itu padahal kau tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Sebenarnya terserah saja kau mau melakukan apa dan dekat dengan siapa tapi Ren Tsuruga... tidak. Siapapun selain aku tidak boleh menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu terutama dia.

Kau adalah milikku.

Setelah itu aku mendengar kau bermain dalam drama yang sama dengannya. Di luar aku bersikap tenang, tapi dalam hati aku luar biasa kesal. Hah, konyol! Untuk apa aku khawatir? Tidak mungkin Ren Tsuruga menaruh perhatian pada gadis tak menarik sepertimu! Tidak mungkin hanya karena main dalam drama yang sama kalian akan jadi dekat, dan melakukan ini dan itu...

Gawat, khayalanku mulai membuatku sinting.

Lalu, apa lagi ya? Ah, saat aku berada di dasar neraka, kau muncul lagi. Sekumpulan orang brengsek bernama Vie Ghoul itu meniru gayaku dan mencuri laguku. Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya? Kenapa mereka malah menyukai para peniru itu? Saat itu aku merasa dunia yang kupijak ternyata begitu rapuh.

Lalu kau datang karena kebetulan ada syuting di studio yang sama denganku. Kau berteriak di hadapanku, menyebutku pengecut, dan membuatku amat marah karena menyebutkan semua hal yang kusimpan terus dalam hati. Darahku mendidih dan tanpa sadar aku melayangkan tangan ke wajahmu. Melukaimu.

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah saat itu tapi reaksimu tidak memungkinkanku untuk minta maaf. Lalu kuputuskan untuk menebus kesalahanku dengan memberi obat luka padamu. Kenapa kau malah bersikap sulit dan tidak menerimanya saja sih? Kau malah menuduhku melakukan sesuatu pada obat itu! Saat itu berkata jujur padamu soal kata-katamu yang seolah mengorek lukaku dan bahwa aku tidak sengaja melukai pipimu.

Saat bertemu lagi, ternyata kau terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang yang kau sebut _beagel _itu (sumpah, lelucon itu nyaris membunuhku setiap aku mengingatnya). Entah kenapa aku menangkap kalau kau menyalahkanku karena terlibat dengan mereka. Tapi masalah terbesarnya bukan itu. Melihat cara vokalis band itu memandangmu, bicara tentangmu, dan menyentuhmu membuatku amat marah. Marah padanya yang seenaknya menyentuh 'milikku.' Marah padamu yang membiarkannya menyentuhmu. Aku tahu kalau hal buruk akan terjadi dan bertekad untuk melindungimu sebisaku. Karena itu aku muncul di lokasi syutingmu pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pergi saat Shoko menjemputku.

Tapi baru ditinggal sebentar saja kau sudah langsung kena masalah. Serius nih, kau ini magnet bahaya atau apa? Aku berlari mencarimu di hutan itu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Saat aku menemukanmu, kau sedang berhadapan dengan pria brengsek itu dan mendeklarasikan bahwa hanya kaulah rivalku. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang boleh menjatuhkanku di dunia entertaiment. Bahwa aku adalah milikmu.

Sesuatu yang aneh menjalari hatiku. Rasa bahagia? Puas? Bangga? Entahlah. Pokoknya perasaan itu membuat sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Ternyata, walaupun kau membenciku, aku tetap memenuhi hatimu. Aku masih berarti sesuatu bagimu, walau itu bukan sesuatu yang positif.

Dan saat orang itu berkata bahwa dia akan membuatnya memenuhi hatimu walau dengan kebencian, aku tersentak marah. Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tidak ada seorangpun termasuk dia menggantikan posisiku di hatimu!

Saat bertemu lagi, kau sedang bersama Ren Tsuruga. Aktor itu langsung mengambil alih peran pahlawan begitu tiba, heh? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Seorang pemeran di Dark Moon membantuku menemui kalian dan aku menahan rasa kesal melihatmu benar-benar ada bersamanya. Rasa kesal itu kulampiaskan dengan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar versi yang diceritakan sutradara itu, hanya untuk merasa superior dibanding aktor sialan itu.

Dan ternyata hasilnya tak terduga.

Pria itu sangat marah. Tapi kenapa? Bukannya kalian hanya _senpai_ dan _kohai_ yang akrab? Kenapa dia semarah itu? Dan satu kesadaran menghantamku telak, kenyataan yang kukira tak mungkin terjadi:

Ren Tsuruga jatuh cinta padamu.

Permainan takdir macam apa ini? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan menegaskan perasaanku padamu, perasaan bodoh yang selama ini kupikir tak kumiliki dan baru kusadari saat memikirkan semua yang kau katakan padaku setelah peristiwa Vie Ghoul di studio itu.

Kita bertemu lagi di lobi hotel. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita selalu bertemu tanpa diduga. Kau mengajakku bicara di tempat yang sepi dan mengatakan hal yang seperti permintaan maaf tapi bukan permintaan maaf. Entah kenapa setiap kita berbicara selalu saja ujung-ujungnya bertengkar. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku merasa itu memang cara ternyaman bagi kita untuk berinteraksi.

Kau tanya padaku kenapa aku melindungimu?

Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu.

Tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya, tahu-tahu aktor itu datang dan membawamu pergi setelah aku menyatakan pernyataan perang tersembunyi padanya. Pengecut. Kenapa dia datang di saat yang tepat untuk membawamu pergi dari hadapanku?

.

.

.

Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku tidak berniat untuk minta maaf padamu.

Tidak karena hal-hal di atas atau karena aku menciummu di hari Valentine waktu itu. Tidak karena hal apapun. Malah aku agak bersyukur karena hal-hal itu.

Kalau aku tidak mencampakanmu hari itu, tak mungkin aku menyadari arti dirimu bagimu. Tidak mungkin kau menemukan hal yang menjadi impianmu dan mendapatkan sahabat serta orang-orang yang berarti. Dan juga tidak mungkin juga bagiku untuk menyadari hal-hal penting dalam hidup ini.

Tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik, kan?

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan minta maaf. Hanya satu hal yang kuminta darimu.

Di manapun kau berada, siapapun yang ada di sisimu... berbahagialah, oke?

Karena apapun yang terjadi, sejak dulu kau tetap orang yang berarti dalam hidupku.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Hai! Gue balik lagi ke fandom ini setelah sekian lama ngungsi ke fandom sebelah... abis ff Skip Beat yang gue tungguin itu pada nggak lanjut-lanjut. Bete. *curhat*_

_Yah, meskipun mungkin ff Skip Beat Indo sudah mulai terlupakan dan mungkin nggak ada yang baca fic ini, gue tetep ngepost! My first sho centric fic!_

_Kalau kebetulan anda membaca fic ini, tinggalkanlah pikiran anda dengan menekan tombol review di bawah ini. Pretty please?_

_Best Regards: minamishiho_


End file.
